Seiya Aido
|color2 = |Name = Seiya Aido |Kanji = 愛童星夜 |Roumaji = Aido Seiya |Aliases = Seiya (Kanata, Akira, Satsuki, Mutsuki, Noah, Leon, Rabi, Lucas, Torahiko, Akio, Raku, Tsubaki, Tatsumi, Aoi, Issei, Takamichi, Mio, Ban, Kokoro) Seiya-san (Chaoyang, Runa) Seiya-kun (Kyosuke, Toya, Futami, Momosuke) Aido-kun (Shiki) Aido Seiya (Hikaru) Star Night (Eva) Seiya-niichan (Enju) |Image = Seiya Aido Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I’m going to become a Japanese Idol Star, I’m Aido Seiya!" |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = O |Bday = December 24th |Height = 5'10" or 178 cm |Weight = 63 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Elder Sister |Hobby = Swimming; Studying japanese culture |FFood = Potato Fries |LFood = Yam Cake |CV = KENN }} Seiya Aido (愛童星夜 Aido Seiya) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, F∞F, who was the first to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Cheerful and positive. A boy who’s always looking towards the future. He was raised in America, and came to Japan when he was an elementary school student. Because he loves Japan, he frequently collects Japanese accessories and other things. Rindo Tsubaki is his senior, whom he admires, and Noah was his childhood friend in America. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Seiya Aido! I used to live in America but now I'm here! Hehe! I will become the best idol star in Japan! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Well, it's actually a secret but I will specially tell it just to you. Truth is, I'm chasing after a person I admire! *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **When I first met Akira I thought he was a strange guy, but he's nicer than he looks like. When we first met he was laughing and saying "Fufu". Personality An enthusiastic youth whose goal is to become a samurai idol. A genuine and kind boy, always willing to do what's right and help out, such as helping Kokoro with his live even when the latter had just insulted all of them repeatedly. Seiya is very friendly to everyone and has a positive outlook on things. Profile Story Appearance General Appearance =Seiya is a fairly tall guy who has naturally wavy blond hair, which is cut just under his ears. He has light skin and his eyes are pure blue. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Seiya wears his F∞F unit uniform, which consists of a white dress shirt with a black tie under an elaborate blazer. The blazer is generally black with red sections on the lapels and cuffs and also has a red lining. There are numerous gold trimmings, with a gold braid near his right arm and a golden fringe on the left side of his chest. He also wears black pants with a brown belt with a dull silver buckle, and a chain hangs off the belt on the left side of his hip. He also has a red wristband with a golden stripe with stars on it on both wrists. He has a thick golden ring on his second finger and a silver ring on his thumb. - SR Card = Seiya wears a long sleeved black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and the top button unbuttoned along with a striped yellow tie which is tied rather loosely. His Etoile Vio blazer is tied around his waist. He has a blue wristband with thin red and white stripes on his left wrist. His sunglasses are on his head. He carries a bright red sling bag with him. - UR Card =This is the outfit the F∞F members wear in Viva! Carnival!. Seiya's outfit consists of two layers of vests. The inner vest is pale yellow with darker yellow stripes along the seams, while the outer vest is white with floral designs in lime green. A red hibiscus flower is affixed to the left side of his chest. An orange sash and a fringed green cloth are tied around his waist. Numerous tropical flowers in hues of pink and red and white are placed below the sash. Seiya wears a beaded necklace with a pendant resembling a claw. He also wears a brown and green headdress with beads at the ends. He has a wood-coloured bangle with golden carvings on his right arm near the shoulder. He also has multiple bracelets, some being beaded. He also has tropical flowers made into a ring worn on the index finger of his right hand, which holds a microphone. - LE Card= Seiya wears the same outfit as the one he wears in his Rare Card, with the addition of a pair of bright blue headphones. - GR Card= Seiya wears his F∞F unit outfit, as described in the Super Rare Card. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= Seiya wears a white undershirt with his sunglasses hanging on the collar. He also wears a Hawaiian shirt which is pink and has yellow and orange flowers on it. His Bermudas are patterned with shades of white, pink and blue. He also wears several string bracelets and string necklaces. He has a red earpiece (?) with a microphone on his right ear. }} - Summer Festival Scouting = - GR Card= Seiya wears an open red and orange kimono with a black collar, fastened with a dark green patterned sash around the waist. A sarashi (cotton cloth) is bound around his waist inside the kimono. He has a white twisted rope tied around his head and has black arm coverings reaching from the wrist to just short of the elbow. He is holding a microphone. }} - Kiss me HERO! = - GR Card = To Be Added. }} - New Year Scouting = - UR Card = To Be Added. }} }} Lines |Scout = I appeared~! Hehee! |Idolizing = I'm so excited! |Reg1 = I am the boy who will become the best idol in Japan! Aido Seiya! |Reg2 = My fire voice will resound all over the world! |Reg3 = Producer~ Show me around some delicious Japanese food shop! |Reg4 = Aa~, aa~.... I have to take care of my throat. |Reg5 = In Japan they use the phrase "Sumeba Miyako""Once you live in a certain place and settle in there, it becomes the best place to be." right? It's a great phrase isn't it? |Reg6 = I'm really happy I'm in the same group as those guys!Referring to his unit. |Reg7 = Have you seen Kanata's Rabirabi? That guy, where did he put it? |Reg8 = Akira acts as a grown-up and I admire him for that. He's a really cool guy! |Reg9 = I've been pranked by those twins again! DAMN IT! |Reg10 = I'm really good at swimming! Especially crawlA crawl is a kind of swimming stroke, further explained in this comment., I'm really fast at it! |Jul1 = Fufufu~ My sunglasses will help me in this season! |Jul2 = It's summer! It's the sea! Let's crack watermelons and swim a lot in the sea! |Aug1 = Hot, it's too hot. Producer, prepare some shaved ice~ |Aug2 = The other day I went to see the stars with Noah! He knows a lot about them! |Sep1 = Tsk! It had become a season where I can't swim~ |Sep2 = Speaking of autumn, then it has to be sweet potatoes roasted in fallen leaves~! |Oct1 = When I watched a movie in the cinema, I was so moved I just couldn't stop my tears~ Uooh~! |Oct2 = Let's make pumpkin cakes out of gouged out pumpkins, Producer! |Nov1 = It's an autumn of fine arts! Tora is skillful at painting, I wonder if he'd teach me... |Nov2 = Fall reading... I'm reading scripts! Help me with difficult-to-read kanji! |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! I'll become a Santa for Kanata! |Dec2 = I'm going to do a big cleaning with Producer now! Let's make everything turn sparkly! |Jan1 = Japanese HagoitaHagoita on Wikipedia! The loser will have his face painted! I'll go borrow some ink from Raku now! |Jan2 = 'Mo~ i~kutsu ne~ru~ to~ oshou ga TWO'Seiya intentionally sings it with the wrong lyric: "も～、い～くつね～る～と和尚がTWO". The correct one is: "もういくつねるとお正月" (How many more times do we have to go to bed before New Year's Day?). An article about the song can be read here.! Just kidding~ |Feb1 =Producer....Is that chocolate? Hehe, Thank you! |Feb2 =Nya!? Nyanyanya! Eh? There's the cat day too right? In Japan the cat day is on 2/22 (since the 2 in japanese is pronounced as "ni" which is similar to a cat's "nya" |Mar1=When I came to Japan I thought the doll's festival was a day to eat peaches~The Doll's festival (pronounced Momo no Sekke) is held on March 3rd. Here he makes a pun since momo also means "Peach" |Mar2=Japan's cherry blossoms are really pretty... **Yawn** I'm getting sleepy... |Download = Wait for a lil bit, 'kay~? |Story = What story will you read I wonder... |Main1 = Choose a chapter! Hurry and choose it! |Main2 = I can't wait anymore! Producer, hurry up and read it! |Love1 = Love story, huh....Hehee! Kinda makes us embarrassed, eh! |Love2 = ....Shall we read it together? |Shop = Producer! Let's go shopping! |Purchase = What did you buy? Show it to me too~! |Friend = It's information about your friends. Who are they? |Other = If you're in trouble it's okay to come here! |Start1 = Let's go! |Skill1A = Yes yes! |Skill1B = Let's sing! |Skill1C = I won't lose! |Clear1 = You did well! |Affection1 = Is this...what you call bonding? |Start2 = Watch me! |Skill2A = Fight! |Skill2B = Power injection! |Skill2C = I'm filled with power!|Start3 = Let's rise the tension! |Clear2 = It was the best! (the show) |Affection2 = Hehehe~ Let's get along well! |Skill3A = Awaken! The fire phoenix within me! |Skill3B = I can do it if I'm with you! |Skill3C = I'll hug you! |Clear3 = Let's do another live together next time. |Affection3 = Hee! It's embarrassing. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts Notes Category:F∞F Category:Third Generation Category:Seiya Aido